


Несси

by Darthie_M, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Scottish Folklore & Mythology - Fandom, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fancraft, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, craft, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Хэндмейд (кулон)Материалы: запекаемый пластик, смола UF-creation, тонер, рамка для заливки 4.5х2 см
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Несси

Форма: хэндмейд (кулон)  
Материалы: запекаемый пластик, смола UF-creation, тонер, рамка для заливки 4.5х2 см

  
  



End file.
